User talk:Ajax 013/Archive16
Opinion Plz RE: New ODST Organization Hey Hey why can't I get any infoboxes to work whenever I try to use them? 3nvy 17:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Extended Capacity Magazines for Necros Weapons Antulas Question, Again New Spartan-IV Russian Spam found ( or In Soviet Russia, spammer ban you..... but this isn't Soviet Russia...) UNSC Vehicle Suggestion RE: MJOLNIR PAA Mark VII Operation: GRAY TEAM Campaign and Jiralhanae Resistance I've been writing an expansion for my SPARTAN-338 article to lengthen it and have introduced two elements into it that I want to run by you just in case. In this expansion, I add a small side campaign conducted by the UNSC against the Covenant Remnant prior to the full blown conflict between them. This is really more of a series of small time guerilla missions using VERY limited forces (the max ever used is a fleet of 30 used only once, and the vast majority of the missions are conducted using a single Prowler and three combat companies of ODSTs (540 soldiers). The missions are small hit and run attacks designed to weaken and annoy the Remnant, slowing down it's progress of rebuilding so that humanity will have a bit more time to gain a bit of an extra edge when the inevitable shooting starts. The Remnant never launches a single attack on the UNSC and they never deploy many forces (those that are are dilapidated and weakend, as the post-war Remnant would be), so it remains quiet like the Necros timeline prescribes (they are not retaliating due to the power struggles mentioned in the Necros timeline). The campagin lasts about three years of low-intensity fighting (2577 to 2580), sporadic assaults and such, before it tapers off (around 12 missions or so). If you want a full set of mission titles, dates, and objectives I can provide it. The second thing I wish to address is a faction that I would like to create, if your alright with it. I came up with the idea for the faction while writing my expansion, and I've got a full 15 page or so article ready with your permission. This faction is the Jiralhanae Resistance, a rebel group in the same like as groups such as the National Sangheili Resistance, Vorenus Freedom Alliance, URF, and so on. The primary difference, however, is that they operate inside the Remnant, against them. Their funded and essentially controlled by the JA (used as a sort of disposable spy army as a means of making amends to a degree) and have limited success, eventually being wiped out by the Remnant. However, they do factor in on several of my missions, so I would like permission to include them. I await your judegment on the two concepts. Thanks, Ajax I need you to come online so i can discuss some stuff about your Spartans.--The cheif 01:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) GREY TEAM Thanks a bunch. I'll be hard at work (and may dissapear a bit) until it's up (or until a certain RP gets going...hint hint). By the way, as for the name, I chose it kind of on a limb, so if you have any other ideas, feel free to share them. I was kind of going for a sort of "tribute" vibe during the whole campaign (I've got Ops named after Pegasi Delta, Ponder, etc., based on their nature and such) so that could help. Thanks again, cause you never answer.--The cheif 22:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I mean you never answered you never answered my request to join OPERATION:WARDOG.--The cheif 00:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) well we can i and if i can please come online to Xbox live and join KnightRider378's part Halo 3.--The cheif 00:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) not my fault for being a fan not my fault being a fan and it's hard to discuss fanon that i don't want people to know online halo fanon. no i mean i don't want them to know before i put it on.--The cheif 01:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ajax he started it he said my articles none canon friendly,gave no reason for it,Said im dumb so i had every right to say what i said.--The cheif 02:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Formal Letter of complaint against User:The cheif I urge a ban towards this user, who sent multiple messages about my NCF-tagging of a blatantly NCF article. This sort of reaction was uncalled for, and shows the ignorance of the user and inability for the user to civilly request why his Fanon was marked NCF. Thankyou for your time; Respectfully submitted, Removal of NCF templates on several pages Two of my articles, NeoSteel and the F-2500 Gemini Space Superiority Fighter, have had the NCF template placed on them. However, no recent objections by members of the community, but Spartan-118 is calling a move to namespace vote. I don't want that to happen, so I request that you look at the pages and a) remove the templates, or b) tell me exactly what I need to fix. Contact about your work Hello, I am new but I like your work and would like to know if you could get a hold of me thought my email as I would like to know if I could talk about using your work? My email is cavtanker2742@gmail.com Hey Ajax could you please tell me the program you use to make the pics of your vehicles and weapons.--The cheif 02:09, December 17, 2009 (UTC) RE: DHW hey Hey long time no see it was interesting playing on live yesterday.Eaite'Oodat 15:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) FurrunNecSpa Empire Necros Can I use Necros in a couple of articals,what am trying to use it for a name of a character.none of the articals deal with or relate to the Necros Race,Necros War or the Universe with the Necros in it,am just asking you if I can use Necros the Word for a name of a character,that's it Sock I need your help. Ajax, I need your help. I have had the NCF banner put on my page, Scot-113, and I understand you can remove it. Your probably thinking, "Why should I help the guy who said for people to tea-bag me on (Xbox) LIVE?". I'm sorry for the crap I wrote again you and I'm just asking if you can just forgive me and remove the banner. My page has (Scot-113) has really changed since the last time you probably checked. - Scot, the 113 Spartan wrote this at 12:02 on December 27, 2009. Make a Spartan program SPARTAN-C062 Hey I just created a new Spartan for the Necros War, SPARTAN-C062. My inspiration comes from the splinter cell series of novels and games. I believe I've kept to your rules and regulations guide but just in case if you have the time maybe you can take a look at what I've got so far. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated as well. --Kestrel 062 03:04, January 5, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-C062 Hey Ajax thanks for the input. I've started to implement the changes you suggested and its starting to look good. I was wondering whether the M11 Ghillie Suit can only be used by UNSC Marines or can SPARTANS use them too. Thanks. Hey Ajax. I'm 101stranger. Please check out my articles.Hoo-ah!--101stranger 00:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) The Russian Spam is Back SPARTAN-C110 Hey Ajax, I've started work on a spotter to team up with my sniper, SPARTAN-C062. I was just wondering that, including being a spotter for the sniper, if my spotter can also have the role of a minor forward observer: someone who directs artillery fire and close air support. I thought that it would make sense since my spotter is the one identifying targets for the sniper so perhaps filling in the role of directing artillery and air strikes can be useful as well. Your thoughts? Kestrel 062 02:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Idea for your thoughts :While there are a great many stories of great heroes and mighty foes on this wiki, it strikes me that there are no/very few comical stories here. I had an idea for one . . . :When assigned on a mission given from a minor prophet, an elite finds that his 'expert team' is composed of a half-blind Kig-Yar sniper, the Jiralhanae muscle is a female, and the pilot is . . . a grunt. :I'm in the middle of starting an RP, and then I want to finish up another project, but afterwards I might do that idea. Do you think it has any merit? :That Damn Sniper 20:40, January 14, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-IV Can I make a s-IV?101stranger 00:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Spartans team zeta Fine, i give up. Can you delete Spartan Team Zeta? But leave the Vor 070 page, I'm gonna change it into something else. --Biologystudent 17:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Glassing If you will forgive my blasphemy..... ...and if you have the time, could you do a spartan for me? I really want him holding that new bad ass MA6!--DREADHEAD613 01:58, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Errors corrected. Assorted Housekeeping OKay Ajax I'll reason with you. I havent givin the skunk any tech description besides its airtight and uses anti-grav tech to shoot gas in a gun like fashion, so what exactly is non-canon about it? and if it something to do with the gas, like I said the anti-gravity techs controlls were it goes. Re:Stuff Hello there and one question Hello, my name is Tuckerscreator, and I’m a new user on this wiki. I have a question regarding a specific function on this wiki, and I do hope you could take time to read and answer. For my fanon story, I had the idea of uploading videos from Youtube featuring Halo music, so that while the reader reads a certain paragraph, they can click on the video box next to it, and listen to the corresponding music while reading. Problem is, I don’t know how to upload Youtube videos onto this wiki! They’ve done a similar thing on Halopedia on the sections about Halo music and the Easter Egg pages. As an experienced user, could you please tell me how to do this if you know how? Please respond back as soon as convenient, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 03:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the response! This helps A LOT! Good luck with whatever next comes for you![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 02:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Civility Warning 1 Ajax, If you have reviewed the Shout Box logs in question, you would see that SPARTAN-118 and Maslab were both an- and protagonists, and I was caught in the crossfire. I mean no offense, but you can't give people warnings or convict them unless you have solid evidence. Now, if you DO have solid evidence, disregard that last sentence. I would suggest tracking all three of us: SPARTAN-118, Maslab and me, to ensure that this does not happen again. And trust me, this will not happen again. Best regards, Spike Ambrose 05:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Look, I didn't copy your design. I made the entire body and legs by myself. Okay, I'll admit I used the image for the Wolf. My original plan was to use your picture of the Wolf as a guideline for the proportions, not blatantly copy. Yeah, the boots are the same(ish) and the helmet is pretty much the same too, but that was simply because I couldn't for the life of me get them to look right on my own. I'll work on changing the helmet and make it different from your design. The M65 Marauder is not an "obese mech." It is a man-sized, self-propelled armored combat suit. And what you did with the wolf was take a Spartan, make him three meters tall, and give him four arms. Oh yeah, and ridiculous shoulder plates. Hardly a unique design. Then I make a picture that barely looks like yours and I'm a plagiarist. Did you see all that plating? My design. Those oversized shoulders? My design. The coloring on the command suits? My design. The gradient on the faceplate? My design. But still I'm somehow a plagiarist and you're not. I don't get it. Respond to this if you have a reasonable explanation for your accusation. New Aquatic Vessel Here are some of my weapons. The 2x M-20 automatic pistol. The 3 round burst 10x combat rifle The 5x silenced M-100 trench gun. Removal Can I have the NCF banner removed from the H-32 Nightingale Helicopter? If not, I'll be changing it from a helicopter to a ducted air vehicle, like the Sparrowhawk. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 20:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) HEY! (Groans) Hey, man, I thought that we were past all this. Jesus!! : USR/JA/Remnant Warships Civility Warning 1/3 What I mean by = Hey Ajax, it's me you know the really new guy I don't think you understood what I meant: I am looking to create a team and already have a draft that replaces HEADHUNTERS. I dint mean send your Spartan Cuatro on a suicide mission, hells no. I mean to make a SASesque version, throw in spetsnaz and a cachito of splinter cell/Rainbow Six. Here's my draft. ( the guns came from your program, I didn't plag): SPARTAN-IV PROJECT_NOIR (Position: Black Ops) (Known Ops: OPERATION: WINTER SOLDIER) A relatively new division, they are composed of six SPARTAN-IV's with two in reserve, they are the successors of the Spartan III team HEADHUNTERS. Often, they work in duos They are seldom seen all in one place, or even seen. Sometimes, the top brass handlers wonder if they are in control. Known members: STATUS: Juan-A2401 ACTIVE Kovacs-A986. INJURED Sukiyaki-1337 ACTIVE Peter-A921. MIA Takeo-A93 DEAD Any Spartan experienced enough is conscripted or joins. Fatality rates are high, with nearly no recognition. WEAPONS Any weapon that a Spartan-IV uses, mainly silenced or sniper. Known weapons: M12 suppressed, M7 Modified, Sniper rifles. Equipment: MJOLNIR, ODST BALLISTIC MK-II, M7 BDU Modified for Black Ops Ships: The UNSC GHOSTS OF HARVEST, UNSC IN CORPORE SANO Juan-a2401 00:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Juan